


Tonight Will Be a Memory Too (or, Jessica Day's First Sex Dream About Nick Miller)

by Ghostcat



Category: New Girl
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Humor, My First Work in This Fandom, Romance, Roommates, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostcat/pseuds/Ghostcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night alone in front of the TV used to be very different in #4D.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight Will Be a Memory Too (or, Jessica Day's First Sex Dream About Nick Miller)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a "first time" prompt that I was too late to sign up for. Takes place after "Tinfinity".
> 
> I do not own these characters.
> 
> Please excuse typos (though I may have deliberately misspelled rhythm). I didn't use a beta, first time at this so it's all a bit of a mess.

It's been a slow day in the classroom. The kind where no one says a word and the air is thick and heavy with boredom. In an attempt to break the silence, she finds herself asking, waaaay too loudly, if anyone has any plans for the break. _Anyone? Anyone? Break? No? Nope._

Afterwards, she holds office hours and uses the time to catch up on grading her students' latest hand-ins: the Weekend Adventures of the Cloned Unicorn (C+), The Garbageman with a Secret (B) or the Woman Who is Dissatisfied with Her Local Supermarket (A, surprisingly). Unthinkingly, she doodles on the margins of one of the papers as she grades. When she realizes what she's been drawing-- an intricately rendered pair of lips, she shrieks. Jessica Day, educator, actually shrieks and throws her pencil clear across the room, attracting the attention of the school custodian, who peeks from the doorway, trashcan in hand.

"Sorry, Pavel! Just a tic! Happens in threes!" She flings a notepad across the room. Then another pencil. "See?" 

Jess concludes her performance with an exaggerated shrug and a dry, only slightly demented sounding laugh. Pavel ducks back out, mumbling under his breath in Polish.

When she gets home, carrying her overly stuffed tote bag of collected journals and a book on crocheting she picked up at the bookstore, Nick is alone watching TV in the dark. He lifts his beer up in greeting and in response, she feels that new, but rapidly becoming familiar, nervousness tingling throughout her body.

Jess runs into her bedroom only to come back to the living room moments later, after dumping all her stuff, fixing her hair in the mirror, and running an internal monologue about _this is my home too_ and _I want a tea_ and _why can’t I watch TV_ _and put my feet up_ and _his mouth_ and _his hands_ and _oh_.

He nods when she enters. Her cheeks burn.

 _Make your tea, sit down, cross your ankles, act normal, don’t think about his hands, don’t think about his mouth_. _It's only Nick. The guy who doesn't understand "the concept of yogurt" and shouts 'Hey, Pal!' when he's mad._ _Relax_.

So she does. She sits, mug in hand, and tries not to think about Nick's mouth.

"Jess." His voice is so soothing. It's a little rough but sweet. Like getting licked in the face by a kitten. _Hmmm. Kittens._

"Yeahmm?" She puts her mug down on an Yma Sumac coaster.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Just tired."

Nick takes a swig of his Heisler and stares at her. He licks his lips.

_UGH. What does he want? Why did I come out here? Him and his face. His sleeves rolled up like he was about to get some work done. He should get to work on me, know what I'm sayin'? Wait, what?_

Jess tries to focus on the screen. Ingrid Bergman's eyes go wide as the lights dim.

"Do you know this one? I think I came into it too late for it to make sense." He licks his lower lip again, bites down, and waits for her answer.

 _God, he's attractive. When did this start?_ She used to be able to look at his face and not catalog its hotness. _No! Don't look at his mouth._ She tries not to look him directly in the eyes either, thinks that might be weird so she focuses on one eye, which gets confusing so she switches to the other eye before finally settling to a spot by his ear.

He turns around to look behind him. "Is there something–"

"Yes. I know it." She clears her throat. "It’s good. It’s really good. You should watch it because... you'll like it."

"SO is she actually crazy?" Nick leans forward, puts his beer down and rubs his hands together. "I want to know if it's worth my sticking it out."

"Come on, Nick! I can’t tell you that?! I'm not going to spoil the whole movie for you just because you can't commit to watching it."

"Why not?"

"Because that's so... stupid. And lazy. And not worthy of you."

"Okay, Miss Day. Thanks?"

Nick laughs, then she laughs and she doesn’t know why they’re laughing but it feels nice. Like before the hallway, before he grabbed her, when it was safe to rest her head on his shoulder. When he was just a grumpy boy who was a really good friend, instead of a modern day Rhett Butler not giving a damn all over her mouth.

He leans over suddenly and says, "Hey."

Her eyes widen. Nick reaches out and grabs her ankle. Ooh boy, that does something unexpected and she tries not to show it in her hands. His fingers are cool from the beer, she wasn’t expecting that either. He scoots closer to her. She tries to remember to breathe. Left eye. Right eye. Ear. Forehead. Mouth. Her lips part involuntarily.

"Hey. You sure you're okay? You seem frazzled lady. Let me give you the ole Nick Miller special."

"What?" _Keep your face neutral. Sound breezy._ "What is it?" she says, breezily.

He cracks his knuckles and wiggles his eyebrows at her. "Only the best foot rub in L.A.!"

Jess laughs. Again with the breezy. She does some sort of awkward, fist holding up her chin look, which doesn't work without a surface really so she puts her other arm underneath for balance. Nick frowns. She can play this off. _You can do this!_

He quirks his eyebrow at her. "You're so weird."

"Yeah, well... " She's at a loss. "Go ahead," she says, in a way that sounds like more of a challenge than she meant it to. _What is she dooooing?_

For a moment they just look at each other.

"Okay weirdo. You won’t regret it."

Nick scoots over some more until her feet are in his lap. He slides her flats off. "What the hell are these?"

"Umm. Shoe liners."

"Oookay. Add that to the list of ladies stuff I just don’t get." 

He flicks them off onto the floor and something about that action makes her start to pulsate. She’s got a serious lady boner and for once she is so, so glad she’s a girl.

 

* * *

 

(Flashback to a classic Jess and Nick fight ‘circa 2011:

"That just doesn’t happen. _That_ is not a thing." Nick frowned, hands fisted on his hips.

"YES, it _is_ a thing. An actual thing that happens to ladies."

"NO, it does not, that’s not how it works."

Jess put her knitting needles down, pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "How do you know? You don't have the parts. "

"THAT’S RIGHT I AM A MAN, I HAVE MAN PARTS, PARTS THAT ACTUALLY GET BONERED."

"And _I_ have *vagina*!" (The last word is sung, cueing a groan from Winston who quickly grabbed his keys and made his way out the door to watch the playoffs elsewhere thank you very much. Who knew where Schmidt was that night. Probably Hot Yoga.) "...and I can tell you, _it happens!_ "

"VAGINAS DO NOT GET BONERS." Nick crossed and uncrossed his arms several times, clenching his jaw and shifting his weight. "Okay, _fine_ , during arousal, there might be some changes down there--OH MY GOD why am I having this conversation--but women do. not. get. BONERS."

"Yes. They. DO."

"That is NOT A BONER, IT'S SOMETHING ELSE!"

Jess slammed her knitting on the table and stood on the couch. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW? YOU HAVEN’T SEEN MINE. YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT IT DOES!!"

" _WHAT ARE YOU EVEN SAYING?!?_ " Nick brought his hands to his head, eyes bugged out and ridiculous.

"YOU CANNOT STOP ME FROM DECLARING MY LADY BONER!"

"THAT JUST… THAT JUST MAKES NO DAMN SENSE, _JESSICA_. "

"LADY BONERS UNITE!!!"

With that she turned and stalked off, raising her arms in triumph, leaving him with his stupid face, those stupid eyes and his stupid soft, soft faded maroon t-shirt that she'd always had to stop herself from petting, even then. Even back then. _STUPID._

She should’ve known.)

 

* * *

 

"Ooooh-aorgah," she groans. "Sorry. That was loud."

"No, that’s good. Positive feedback!"

The foot rub feels great. So, so great. And right. She's too tired to think much about how natural it feels. Her eyelids feel heavy on her face. It's like a giant, amazing flannel patterned wave washing over her. Old-Spice-shaving-cream-warm-on-his-face-pressed-against-her-face-good. She can practically taste it.

"N-n-nick," she stutters out.

"Yup? Too hard? Or do you want me to go harder? I can go harder."

_Harder. Huh. THAT'S IT._

Jessica Day is a clumsy sorta gal, but somewhere in there, is the stealth and grace of a lioness and that is what comes out in that moment. She whips her feet off of his lap and pounces, straddling him, kissing those lips before they can say anything else. After a moment, once she realizes he's not moving at all, she stops, opens her eyes and sees him looking right at her, his hands up in the air like a stick-up. She sits back. He keeps his hands in the air. She makes gun fingers and points her imaginary pistols at him. "Stick ‘em up."

Jess laughs nervously, Nick continues staring. It’s unnerving. His eyes are so dark. She sees herself reflected back in them. She may have screwed up. _Damn Lil Jess and her excitement! Damn Nick Miller and his mouth!_

Before she can move off Nick’s lap and run away to her room and never come out again, ever again, in her life, his hands unfreeze and slide down her back to her hips, then back up her sides, his thumbs tracing her ribcage. He leans in, lowers his head (she instinctively does also to follow his lips) and just melts into her.

He kisses her slowly, so slowly. She simultaneously wants to shut down her brain so she can just give into it unthinkingly AND keep a thorough technical record of what makes it so AMAZING so she can replay it, now and forever, like the musical Cats. Nick is holding her back a bit, large hand at her shoulder, deliberately keeping the pace leisurely and it makes her feel completely crazy. This is the same guy she’s seen yell at the microwave for not heating up his burrito fast enough. _Like, actually yelling at TIME._ How can that person be the same one who is nibbling at the corner of her mouth and rubbing her neck like the day doesn't contain minutes?

He tilts her head back gently, his thumb stroking the side of her face and deepens that kiss. He sits up a bit so that their bodies are much closer than before. She can feel him under his jeans and instinctively she grinds down, which causes him to groan into her mouth. His stubble scratches her face as he turns away, whispering hotly in her ear. "Bad girl." He lifts up her skirt and spanks her.

She stops breathing for a second. _Oh boy._

"Where are the guys?" she manages to rasp out. Better be clear about this now rather than later when she's got her legs hooked around his neck and _OH MY GOD, WHO IS SHE?_

"Winston’s at work." Nick slips his hand under her skirt and finds her underwear. He's got a talented thumb. _A veeeery talented thumb_.

"What about Schmidt?"

"At some product launch? Who cares. Do you care? Stand up."

She does. And in doing so, answers his question.

"Good. Me too."

Still seated, Nick slides to the edge of the couch, so that he's directly in front of her. He gets her skirt rolled up to her waist and and then his fingers push the flimsy cotton fabric of her underwear aside like it was no thing, no thing at all.

"You are so wet."

Sam said porn star stuff like that all the time and it always made her giggle with excitement. Like it was a part she was playing, a new role, big girl Jess with her hot stuff boyfriend. Nick makes it sound so different. Like something dark and serious and it unlocks her somehow. She is herself, she is no other and she's being opened, like he's been opening her all this time and she didn't even realize. He looks up at her and repeats himself.

And with that he sticks a finger in slowly. Then another. Then a third.

Jess can hear the hum of the TV and a single sad car honk outside. He leans over and starts using his mouth as well, his tongue flickering against her. She moves her hips against his fingers, against his lips, until they’re both working on the same rhythm. Nick is so good at this. How did he get so good? She can’t think, she can’t think. Everything is building really quickly. Suddenly there is a loud crash in the hallway. He doesn't stop what he's doing, she doesn't stop moving, the crash gets louder. He pulls his fingers out abruptly and she mewls.

"No, no, no."

"Schmidt."

"No, no, no."

But it's too late, even without him, she's too far gone. She falls apart. Sensation ripples throughout her body and her hips buck uselessly, chasing the feeling.

"Schmidt."

Jess covers her eyes with her forearms. "Stop saying that Nick. He's not here. It's just the dog."

"Schmidt. You're going to wake her up."

Her eyes snap open. She looks around in a panic. Her legs are on Nick's lap and he looks at her with concern. A basketball game is on the TV.

"Shhh Jess. It's okay. It's just Schmidt. Go back to sleep."

"I don't even know why she's sleeping out here. This is a living room with a kitchen, a public area. I already put up with one dummy who can't make it to his own room to fall asleep, now I have to deal with TWO? Unacceptable! When a man has to whisk, he will whisk." Which Schmidt does, loudly.

Jess looks down at herself, her clothes are still on. She can still feel the echo of her orgasm in her limbs. Nick looks at her curiously.

"Sorry. I told him to be quiet. He's being a jerk."

She pulls her legs off of him and sits up. "How long was I out?" This is not the question she really wants to ask.

"About an hour. That must've been a crazy dream. You were talking."

Her face goes red, her fingers shake a little bit as she smoothes down her blouse. "What did I say?"

"Well, you said 'Meow' mostly. Like, a lot. You must really want a damn cat. You know Schmidt's allergic otherwise I'd tell you to go to town. I've seen some really cute ones in the alley. One of them sorta reminds me of you. Giant eyes, won't shut up, kind of a... pest." He trails off, transfixed by some game time shenanigans.

She can't keep sitting here, she is way too freaked out. She mutters a thanks for the massage, slips her feet into her flats and picks up her discarded foot hose. She scurries to her room and finds the least sexy book she can find. She reads it for too long, past midnight, past his shuffling by her door around 2:00 a.m., pausing and then entering his room, past any chance of ever just being her platonic friend ever again.


End file.
